For Good
by someone grew up
Summary: Elphaba goes back to say goodbye to Glinda but Glinda trys to stop her and when a spell Glinda accidentally sends them back in time, Glinda tries to change the past but everything doesn't go to plan.


**Title** – **Harry Potter and the Wicked Witch of the Twilight Saga**. I'm sorry about the weird title.

**A/N** -This is my first FanFiction and please review. And if there are any mistakes, let me know.

**Trying to say goodbye**

I turned around facing the Emerald City. No one was there.

"What's wrong, Elphaba?" said Fiyero turning back to look at me.

"Nothing… I thought I heard something…" I said wonderingly. I wasn't exactly sure I heard anything but it was an excuse to look back.

"Well, we better hurry. We don't want any following us."

I still stared back and let out a sigh.

"We can't go back. You know that," said Fiyero, patiently but I could tell he was getting extremely impatient.

"I know but … I wish I could let her know."

"She'll be fine but if you go back you won't," Fiyero repeat for what must have been the thousandth time, "No one can know. Not even her. Now we've got to get going, we need to be as far way from Oz as possible,"

I nodded and slowly turn around. I couldn't ever go back to Oz. Not that I would mind; no one ever understood me there. No one except Glinda, the only person who knew how _un_wicked the Wicked Witch of the West is. Well, was.

We walked farther up through the hilly woods until only a green dot could be seen of the Emerald City, the place where I briefly saw me looking back on the city once again. But this time he looked back with me. In my mind I was running though all that had happened, being told I could be unlimited with the wizard, loathing Galinda, hating Fiyero, befriending Galinda, falling in love with Fiyero, finding out the wizard was a fake, running away and defying gravity, kissing Fiyero, turning truly bad after finding out that Nessarose was dead and thinking Fiyero was too, saying goodbye to Glinda … and faking my own death and the rest as they say is history. I ran through this all in head within a second. There was so much I had lost but I smiled at what I had gained, Fiyero. He made it worthwhile but I once again felt a twinge of regret. Glinda …

"We have to go," said Fiyero looking at me and pulling me into a hug. I hugged back.

"I just want to let her know … no, I need to let her know," I say pulling away and pulling my broom out of my cloak.

"What?!" exclaimed Fiyero. "No! You can't! You'll get caught!"

"Well, I'll have to risk it," I said and kiss him on the cheek and hopped on my broom and it lifted in the air.

"What do you mean "I'll" have to risk it. If you going to go at least I'm coming with you, even through it still a plain stupid idea!"

"No. I can't lose you again. But I have to do this. I'll be back." And my broom lifted higher in the air.

"No, I can't lose _you! _It's too risk, you'll get caught and die! Don't do this! We'll go back someday but not now!" Fiyero was getting desperate. It was painful to watch the pain on his face. I turned my face away. I knew I would stay otherwise and I couldn't. I'd tell Glinda and get out of there.

"I be back, I promise," I said my voice thickening as tears rolled down my cheeks but I still didn't face him.

"We both know the odds are against that! Please, don't go!

I had to leave then and there and I simply said, "I'll be back," and I flew off.

Glinda the Good was sitting at her pink fluffy desk when I looked through her windows. Her eyes were red and puffy from what I saw. Her desk wasn't that far from the window and I manage to see what was on it. With her usual pink hair brush and her make-up were photos, lots of them, of me and her in our school year book. I could also just make out Fiyero at the bottom and Boq. Nessarose was there too. I couldn't stand it anymore and was about to tap on the window when someone knocked the door.

"Come in," said Glinda, wiping her tears a guard and that brat, Dorothy came in.

"Annual Report, your goodness," said the guard. "The animals are being released as we speak and Dorothy wishes to speak to you before she leaves."

"Thank you, you may go now," said Glinda and she turned to Dorothy as the guard left. "Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering whether … the Wicked Witch is gone for good. There's no way she can come back?"

"No," said Glinda softly, smiling bravely.

"Thank you, for everything," said Dorothy.

"No, thank you, thanks to you all the munchkins are happy," said Glinda, choosing her words carefully.

"Are you happy?" asked the brat.

Glinda took a deep breathe, "I'm happy as long as my people are happy. Now, you've got a balloon to catch I believe."

"Goodbye," began Dorothy, opening the door.

"Bye …" said Glinda as she left. I knew this was my queue and I gently tapped the window.

Glinda looked around for the sound and spotted me outside the window.

"Elphie?!"

I put my finger to my lips and pointed to the window. She opened the window and I flew in.

"But you're dead, I'm hallucinating …" and she began to cry.

"Glinda! I'm not dead! We ran away," I explained and got off my broom.

"What do you mean "we"! I'm here and I really am hallucinating." And she began to sob harder.

"Please believe me! You didn't run away. Fiyero and I did," I stated.

"But Fiyero's dead!" She sobbed even harder!

"I saved him! He was the scarecrow! I saved him with magic," I try pursuing her. I took her hand and gripped it showing her I was real.

"It's you!" she said and delight spread across her face. But then crumpled into more tears. "You lied to me! You said you were going to die!" And she began to hit me with her wand.

"Cut it out!"

"You evil, sly, cunning, lying, wicked …" She began yelling but stopped at the last word and we both burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't be found out, we needed everyone to think we were dead. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you're here now," said Glinda with a smile so wide I was surprised it fitted on her face. "Where's Fiyero?"

"I left him behind, I couldn't risk losing him."

"Bring him here, I'll hide you both. That way I can see you!"

I shook my head. "Someone would find out one way or another."

"But you belong here! With me and your father!"

"My father is dead," I said flatly.

"He wasn't your father! The Wizard was!"

"What!?" That made no sense.

"You mother had an affair with him when your father was on a business trip. The green bottle your mother owned, he gave it to her to drink. That's why you have so much power! You are a child of both worlds."

I was beginning to feel dizzy. My mind was spinning. The man I'd idolized for years was … my father? But he was a fake and used me and even worst than the last one. At least my other father didn't lie to me. I knew where I stood with him. I was merely like dirt on his shoe but I still knew where I stood. "What make you think I want to see him?"

Glinda looked unsurprised. "I thought you wouldn't. He is going back to his own world with Dorothy. I just thought for one wild moment you would stay. Please."

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't risk it, I can't live in fear of being found everyday and you'll be busy. Your Glinda the Good, you've got a land to rule," I tell her and grab my broom. "Bye, but this time, it's for good. I'm sorry."

"No," said Glinda, her voice rising and grab my broom along with me.

"Glinda!"

"NO, LET GO! YOU ARE STAYING! I'LL CLEAR YOUR NAME!"

"NO, I ASKED YOU TO NEVER DO THAT AND YOU ACCEPTED! _YOU_ LET GO!"

Then we heard footsteps running down, thumping louder and louder.

"Hide in the wardrobe!" Glinda whispered furiously. I did as she wanted as I knew this wasn't a time for arguing.

A knock at the door.

"Come in," Glinda said, trying to sound sweet.

I heard footsteps enter the room and then a closing of the door.

"I thought I heard yelling," said a voice. "Anyway, we have news. We have reason to believe that the scarecrow that supposedly helped the defeat of the Wicked Witch of the West is Fiyero, the prince. We can't say the source at the moment, but if this is so, he is running free. Once we prove it, we can send search parties to find him."

"What?!" Glinda let out. I couldn't see but I could tell the visitor as confused. "I mean … that's interesting. But it can't be. I watched the guards tie him to that pole and I watched him die when the guards left," she explained, and I made a mental note to thank her.

"Well, that may be, but at that point the Wicked Witch was at large. She could have easily have brought him back to life. That what we're guessing."

"Well, …" began Glinda unable to think of anything. "Who is this "source" of which you get this information?"

"The Wizard."

"What!?"

"Yes, he claims to have over heard a conversation between the scarecrow and a woman."

"Oh. That's … interesting. But no search parties will be sent out with out my approval. Do you understand?" Glinda said, sounding firm and stern something which is very … unGlindaish.

"Yes. That is all," and the man left I guessed because I heard the footstep. And I stormed out of the wardrobe.

"Look what's happened! I could have been getting as far away from here with Fiyero," I whispered angrily.

"Well, we'll find him and I'll convince them not to start the search," Glinda whisper back but not with her usual confidence.

"That's it. I'm going, like I should have done earlier!"

"No you're not!" Glinda whisper back and grab her slivery wand.

"What are you going to do now! Are you going to fight me!"

"Why do have to be such a cow!"

A loud bang and dust clouded around us. My thought became blank and everything went black.

And that where my story begins, right after I'd thought it had finished. Or at least hoped.


End file.
